Funding is requested for the establishment of a multinuclear 400MHz NMR facility in the Department of Chemistry at the University of Pennsylvania for a synthetic/analytical group of investigators. The facility will be utilized in research projects from the following areas: synthesis of complex natural products, design and synthesis of complex organic and organometallic compounds, conformational studies on complex natural and unnatural products, analysis of complex mixtures and structural analysis of components from chemical and biological reactions and modern 2D-NMR experiments. The requested high field NMR facility is expected to considerably assist our existing research programs and allow us to expand their scope covering the higher level of complexity our research is now entering.